This invention relates to a fluid valve coupling for hose or pipe ends.
Many fluid valve couplings have been devised, most of which require male and female coupling members. There have, however, been devised fluid valve couplings comprising coupling members of identical construction, such as disclosed in my previously granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,746 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,168,335; 3,176,717 and 3,564,918.